itnothappenstoeveryonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Тамара Маркиза/Шаманка
Сценарий - М. Дураевой Хореография - (неизвестно), М. Дураевой, А. Бычковой Оператор - (неизвестно), М. Дураева Музыка - М. Дураевой Костюмы - (неизвестно), М. Дураевой Персонажи *'Эмили (неисцелённая) '(М. Дураева) *'Алёна '(неизвестно) *'Егор '(неизвестно) *'Саня '(неизвестно) *'Александра '(неизвестно) *'Вогуль '(неизвестно) *'Оксана '(неизвестно) *'Елена '(неизвестно) *'Вера '(неизвестно) *'Циан '(неизвестно) *'Миа '(неизвестно) *'Нина '(неизвестно) *'Юлиана '(неизвестно) *'Майя '(Т. Дураева) *'Мом '(неивзестно) *'Шемяка '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от сердца '(А. Бычкова) *'Дурение от мозга '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от космоса '(неизвестно) *'Великая Шаккраз '(Т. Дураева) *'Дурение от Шемяки '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Здоровья '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Вогуля '(А. Бычкова) *'Гулливер '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Гулливера '(неизвестно) *'Маугли '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Маугли '(неизвестно) *'Ойколит '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Ойколита '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Дарта Вейдера '(неизвестно) *'Неизвестный парень '(неизвестно) *'Неизвестный персонаж спектакля '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от неизвестного персонажа спектакля '(неизвестно) *'Робот '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Хорри '(неизвестно) *'Рубин '(неизвестно) *'Сапфир '(неизвестно) *'Стивен '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от Рубина '(неизвестно) *'Неизвестный мужчина '(неизвестно) *'Здоровье '(неизвестно) *'Неизвестный врач '(неизвестно) *'Дурение от ''(top secret) (М. Дураева) *Страж №1 Помещения (неизвестно) *Страж №2 Помещения (неизвестно) *Дурение от ангелов (Е. Чебыкина) *Кресло одурения (неизвестно) *Эмили (одурманенная) (М. Дураева) *Анна (неизвестно) *Роза Кварц (неизвестно) *Жемчуг (неизвестно) *Эмили (исцелённая) '(неизвестно) Unrecognized ''Данная песня играет в заключении. Она изложена на английском языке по той причине, чтобы её мог понять абсолютно любой народ. Английский - международный язык и его может понять также и не англоязычный. В это время все проскакивающие репплики - на русском языке. Текст It may seem ridicilous, And even stupid, And deny Pointless, it's right. Where can I find peace? Escape from anxiety? I'm doomed, But don't let me die. I can tell you About my soul, What's going on With it I don't know. As soon as that image appeared on eyes, And that sound Penetrated my ears: I'm worring much And trembling, Go into Myself Searching For Some peace. Give me peace. Ah-ah-ah... Please... Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah... I'm going crazy... But all planet Don't want to understand Me, it's like a nightmare! They are reject me... They are reject me. They are reject me! Where I should go now?.. Ah-ah-ah-ah, these spirits... They are with me From zero years old and higher. These feelings for me like native. I must to be with them Forever!!.. Ход Вступление. Вариация Эмили. Эмили звонит Алёна. Эмили бежит и встречает на пути Вогуля и Оксану. Вариация Дурения от Вогуля. Эмили направляется к Алёне. Вариация Сани. Саня шкодничает. Эмили выгоняет Александра, и в подъезде её встречает Лена. Эмили всячески проводит время с Леной. Эмили дома. Ужинает, любуется закатом. Чистит зубы. Ложится в кровать. Родителей дома нет по той причине, что они уехали по делам и оставили Эмили дома одну. На часах 23:30. Эмили мучает бессоница. Время постепенно приближается к полуночи. Только её глаза начали смыкаться, как она узрила пред собой Великую Шаккраз. Эмили перепугало сие зрелище и, выпив стакан воды, приняла это за "померещилось". Принялась дремать дальше. Спать вообще не хотелось. На часах было больше полуночи. Эмили решила развлечь себя приложением Talking Angela. Только приложение запустилось, кошка резко обратилась в Стража помещения №2. Фраза "Glad you came back" прозвучала с эхом. Эмили была перепугана. Она потрясла головой и всё встало на свои места. Общается с кошкой. Эмили решила спросить у чат-бота "Don't you know, how I can calm down my weird feelings?", на что в ответ кошка обратилась уже в Стража помещения №1. Она неестественными звуками что-то промолвила, а вместо английского текста всплыли непонятные символы. Её слова означали "Никак! Ты обречена, смертная! Тебе невозможно сбежать!" Эмили вскрикнула от ужаса. У неё зазвенело в голове, она еле дотопала до кухни и выпила успокоительное, после чего вернулась в кровать. В телефоне вместо Стража помещения №1 была кошка, а вместо символов - английский текст. Эмили пристально всматривается в Анжелу, безобидное приложение смотрит на неё. Эмили отказалась дальше играть в эту игру и запустила Ютуб. В рекомендованых "Что-то не так с Эмили и нашим школьным психологом!", "Психологу нужен психиатр", "Смотреть всем! Шок! Психологу плохо! (видео не моё)", "У школьного психолога истерический припадок", "Школьному психологу и школьнице нужна помощь", "Кошмар! Школьный психолог одержим, а девочка задыхается!". Эмили включила первое (официальное) видео, на котором Вогулю под одежду забежал хомячок Лены и он начал надрываться с щекотки, а Эмили настигло её специфичное индивидуальное состояние и в следствие этого у неё стало происходить удушье. Не завершено. Category:Blog posts